Conveyor systems are typically used to transport items. A conveyor system usually includes a conveyor belt and a plurality of cylindrically-shaped rollers. These roller can include drive and non-drive rollers. The rollers normally support the conveyor belt and to provide a constant or intermittent surface over which the conveyor belt can move. A conveyor system also usually utilizes one or more of the drive rollers to provide a driving force to the conveyor belt making the conveyor belt move over the cylindrically-shaped rollers. As the conveyor belt traverses the rollers, the non-drive rollers rotate so that the conveyor belt can transport items along a path formed by the rollers.
While conveyor systems are very useful in transporting items in many industries, cleaning the conveyor systems presents many challenges. Some of these challenges depend on the items being transported and the type of the conveyor belt used in a conveyor system. For example conveyor systems used to transport food or edible items, such as meats, vegetables, and fruits, must be kept clean and sanitized so that the food or edible items are kept clean. Indeed, it is also important to not allow food and other edible items to come in contact with bacteria or other harmful substances. Conveyor belts having gaps or openings in them allow liquids to seep through them and to come in contact with many parts of a conveyor system. The seeping liquid, depending on the items being transported, can also create unsanitary conditions for transporting items that must be transported in a clean, sanitary environment. For example, poultry processing plants may use wire conveyor belts in their conveying systems, and naturally occurring poultry fluids can seep through the wire conveyor belt potentially creating an unsanitary environment. In another example, particles of items being transported on a conveyor belt can become lodged in the belt and these particles can disrupt conveyor belt operation and also create unsanitary conditions for many items, such as perishable items.
One approach to clean conveyor systems is to clean them manually. Manual cleaning typically involves stopping the conveyor system, dismantling portions of the system, and then cleaning portions of the conveyor system by hand. While this method can be effective, it is very time consuming and also requires many man hours to complete the manual cleaning process. Other approaches to cleaning conveyor systems include using components of conveyor systems to clean the conveyor systems. For example, these conventional systems usually use a roller to rinse conveyor belts or a roller with scrubbers to clean a conveyor belt.
Conventional conveyor cleaning systems, while serving their respective purposes, have several drawbacks, and are limited in their cleaning abilities. For example, the conventional cleaning system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,544 (“the '544 patent”) is designed specifically for a container rinser, and not for cleaning conveyor belts. In addition, the container rinser in the '544 patent does not have nozzles positioned along the length of a shaft or directly coupled to the shaft. Rather, the nozzles are placed on nozzle wheels centrally located on the shaft. Such nozzle location is generally undesirable for cleaning conveyor belts because the nozzles are not positioned appropriately to direct fluid along the entire length of a conveyor belt, but rather to only certain portions.
Likewise, the conventional conveyor cleaning systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,613 (“the '613 patent”) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,172 (“the '172 patent”), while serving their respective purpose, also have several drawbacks. These drawbacks include the inability to easily adapt with different size and type conveyor systems, difficult and complicated manufacturing processes, and difficulty in using the cleaning systems with various sized sprockets and conveyor belts, and different types of sprockets and conveyor belts. Further, the placement of the nozzles on the single elongated sprocket of the '613 patent limits the coverage area for fluids being emitted from the nozzles, thus preventing adequate cleaning of the conveyor belt.
As for the cleaning system in the '172 patent, it is intended only for modular-type conveyor belts, and utilizes a non-rotating shaft with sprockets that do not engage a conveyor belt due to the smooth surface on the sprockets. The sprockets of the '172 patent have a complex design having two sectors laterally staggered on the non-rotating shaft. The complex sprocket design prevents using non-specialized sprockets to clean conveyor belts. Lastly, the nozzles disclosed in the '172 patent only emit fluids in one direction and are not adapted to rotate and clean a conveyor belt that while rotating along with the conveyor belt. This nozzle placement precludes cleaning of multiple portions of a conveyor belt because the nozzles are directed to only a single portion of the conveyor belt.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a conveyor belt cleaning device that is easy to manufacture, is simple to use, and increases the life span of conveyor belts.
Additionally, there is a need in the art for a conveyor belt cleaning system that can adequately and effectively clean a conveyor system while conveyor systems are operating.
Additionally, there is a need in the art for a conveyor belt cleaning device that uses non-specialized designed sprockets to adequately and effectively clean a conveyor system while conveyor systems are operating.
Yet still, there is a need in the art for a conveyor belt cleaning device that can be used with any conveyor belt type, and various sprockets having various sizes.